


My Engineer

by viajeramyra



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Berlermo, Canon sucks anyway, Fuck Canon I Make the Rules, I am the Berlermo Captain, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, What-If, alternative endings, dreams come true, happy endings, shit fic written at midnight, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viajeramyra/pseuds/viajeramyra
Summary: Martín looks back on an intimate memory with Andrés, and gets a surprise ending to their story he never imagined possible
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	My Engineer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a quick Berlermo fic I wrote in the Berlermo gc on Twitter this evening, because I love my boys and there’s not enough fics written for them. 
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated, even though this isn’t the greatest piece I’ve ever written. 
> 
> Because I wrote it at 10pm. In a Twitter gc

Palermo turned, trying not to watch the scene unfold around him. Of course he was happy Raquel wasn’t dead. For as much hate as he’d held for Sergio the past five years, seeing the pain he was going through thinking the love of his life was dead, was not something he enjoyed. At the end of the day, he was still like a brother to him. He was still the last piece of Andrés he could desperately cling to, see the man he loved reflected in his younger brother’s eyes and just a few of his features.

But that didn’t mean he had to completely throw himself into Sergio’s celebrations, or cries of relief. It was simply a daunting reminder that Andrés was never coming back. That he would never be so lucky.

Best for him to go and check on Nairobi. Her recovery was going slowly, but steady enough. He hoped that she was asleep, knowing that she wouldn’t appreciate his company. Most of the time, Bogotá and Helsinki took turns making the rounds to take care of her. But, they were preoccupied making sure things were running smoothly while Sergio and Raquel started to come up with a new plan.

He grabbed his cane and started his way into the other room. He moved slowly, fighting back the tears as he slowly walked.

His mind started to wander, back to a simpler time.  
————  
“Martín!” Andrés’ voice laughed out, as he stepped into their shared space. They had spent a long day working on the heist, and it was the first time he’d really been in a good mood since Tatiana left.

He smiled back at him, fighting the flush that threatened to fill his cheeks. Andrés’ smile and his intoxicating laugh never failed to warm him from the inside out. He loved him more than anything, and seeing him happy was enough for him.

“I see you’re in a good mood,” Martín smiled, as he took a seat in the large chair in front of their fireplace.

“We are almost done planning this heist. Right on the edge of pulling off the best crime the world will ever know, my engineer.”

“It was all you,” Martín replied with a shrug. “I’m just a numbers guy.”

. He’d worked hard with Andrés, weeks spent together coming up with this plan. Andrés walked over to him, and gently placed two fingers under Martín’s chin. A small shiver went down his spine “I would be nothing without you,” he replied, moving his mouth just inches away from Martín’s. “ _My_ engineer.”

————  
He snapped back out of the memory, sighing. Why couldn’t he be brave enough to say how he felt in that moment? It was the perfect circumstances, and it was almost as if Andrés had been trying to get him to say it. At the very least, they’d had an enjoyable night together.

“Andrés,” he whispered to himself. “Why’d you have to leave me?” He continued to walk down the hall, and gently pressed open the door to Nairobi’s room.

“Close the door, Palermo,” Nairobi groaned. “I’m trying to sleep.”

“I came to check on you, you could at least try to play nice,” he replied, closing the door behind him. He walked further into the room, slowly moving to check her pulse.

“You only came to get away from Sergio and Raquel,” she muttered, but there was a hint of sympathy to her words. At least she was always honest with him.

They’d spent most of their time in silence, which he appreciated. But all too soon, he was being called into a meeting with the rest of the gang. He slowly found his way there, Sergio already moving pieces around to introduce his new ideas.

Martín stood in the back, listening and waiting for his moment to take charge. Though, if he had to admit, he was tired of being the leader.

“Palermo,” Sergio calles, gesturing for him to come to the floor.

He moved to take the floor, and looked out across the muddled shapes of the different members. He wanted to march back out of the room, if he had the ability to see enough to walk that quickly.

“Stand down, my engineer. I’ll take over from here.”

His heart pounded deep in his chest, red tints shooting from the corner of his eyes. How had they managed to get to that secret? How has they figured out his most intimate moments with Andrés? And done so in his voice? His lip began to tremble, the only thing giving away his fear in the crushing rage he was feeling.

“Martín,” the voice said again, and he found all he could do was give into the quivering of his body. His legs threatened to fall out from below him.

“Andrés is dead,” he whispered, slow and labored. It was the first time he’d actually been able to use his name in the sentence.

“My engineer,” the all too familiar chuckle followed, “have they truly blinded you so much?”

He felt the soft hand wrap around his on top the cane. The first tear spilled freely down his face, the rest reserved. “An...Andrés,” he whispered, hopefully. This felt too real to be a dream. Nairobi and Raquel had survived—and now it seemed Andrés had too.

The clarity of his vision seemed to vastly improve as he looked straight into Andrés’ defining brown eyes. He smiled, wide with his teeth exposed. With his back turned to the gang, it was clear that was only for him to see. “Andrés, mi amor,” he sighed, releasing the breath he wasn’t sure how long he had been holding.

Leaning in close to Martín’s ear, Andrés whispered, “I’ll focus my attentions on you in a brief moment, my engineer.” He added in a lower, deeper voice, “Just the two of us.” It seemed to ache with the promise of time they had lost, while saying things far too often left unspoken between them.

Together, they stood tall in front of the team. Together, they would lead them out of the Bank of Spain, alive.

Together, they’d figure out what came next.


End file.
